


及川的吃醋风波

by lepusmax



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepusmax/pseuds/lepusmax
Summary: 论：及川吃醋该怎么办？
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime
Kudos: 15





	及川的吃醋风波

**Author's Note:**

> ○编辑及x外科医生岩●  
> ○ABO设定，Omega快到发情期的时候情绪非常不稳定●

炎热的夏天总是那么令人烦躁。

蝉不眠不休地叫唤，热风永不停歇地呼呼吹着，煽动着内心的躁动。虽然医院里有开着空调，岩泉还是觉得特别躁。他苦恼地背对着镜子，看着自己后颈，默默嘀咕，“啧，怎么办……”

“什么怎么办？”花卷看了一眼岩泉，顿时乐了，“诶呦，这是及川干的？咬得好狠啊，他又吃醋啦。”岩泉一听那揶揄的语气完全是陈述句，立马烦躁地挥挥手，“什么玩意，那混账如果敢在我值班的时候留下这么明显的痕迹，我肯定掐死他。”

“那可说不准，”花卷吹了一口哨，“而且不是他，谁敢这么干啊？”

“还不是那刚送来的病人，”岩泉想起就咬牙切齿，“都快易感期了还敢这么浪，跟得了狂犬病的人一样。”

花卷目瞪口呆，半晌开口，“……那人也是人才，竟然敢咬你诶呦！”花卷眼疾手快地接住岩泉扔来的衣服，“啧，你脾气怎么还是这么大。对了，你想好怎么跟及川解释吗？”

岩泉不耐烦地问，“解释什么？”看着花卷指了指后颈，“哦，这个啊，干嘛解释？”

“……一个Omega被Alpha咬了后颈，你确定及川不会生气？”

“哦。”所以呢？

“……”及川一个Alpha好惨。

花卷庆幸自己不像岩泉，否则松川直接把他锁在房间里不让自己出来工作了，“那你现在怎么办？”

“？主任直接给我一个星期的假，不知道为什么。”岩泉一边穿上大衣一边随口说道，拍拍松花的肩，“所以今晚你值班我先走了。”

“……艹！滚吧你！”

花卷看着岩泉走后，想了想，还是忍不住拿出手机打给松川。电话一接起来他就开始爆料，“阿松我跟你说岩泉竟然被一个Alpha病人给咬了后颈诶——喂？”花卷一脸懵地听到电话被挂断，他疑惑地看了看手机，沉默片刻后，默默重新开通讯录，仔细地找到自己想要打的电话，“阿松……我感觉我惹祸了怎么办？”

“……你又怎么了？”

“我刚才打电话告诉及川小岩被Alpha给咬了。”

那头沉默片刻后，“保重。”

对头讲完后又感觉不行，又补充了一句，“不要说你告诉过我。”

然后挂了。

及川不安地来回踱步，看了看手机——还是没有一条岩泉的电话，半晌，他还是决定离开办公室，开车回家。

及川烦躁地把公文包甩到挂钩上，又随意地把早上刚擦好的棕革皮鞋从脚上瞪了下来。但及川正打算把脱下来的西装扔到沙发的瞬间，他硬生生把动作改为挂到衣架上，顺手蹲下来把皮鞋摆好放入鞋架里。

“回来了？”岩泉侧身探头看了一眼及川，“洗手过来吃饭。”

及川随便回应了下，洗完手后，一脸抑郁地坐在那吃饭，而且吃饭的时候时不时看向岩泉，弄得岩泉摸不着头脑。岩泉叹口气，放下筷子，“你怎么了，从进来就一脸‘我做了对不起你的事’的表情。”他刚说完就看到及川的嘴角似乎因为吃瘪而拉得老长，并且眼睛不停地往外瞥。

岩泉立马就知道自己猜对了，他忍不住向拿起手术刀，研究一下这个时不时吃醋的男友的大脑到底是有多深沟，才能让他老能脑补出那么多不存在的事情，“这次又是什么事情？”岩泉见及川不讲话就继续发问，“你是又让我猜吗？”

及川仍不说话。

岩泉头疼地摘下眼镜放到餐桌上，揉了揉鼻梁——自从读医后他的视力直线下降，但不是他头疼的原因。

主要还是及川。

岩泉还记得上个月他跟自己一位Beta的女医生聊得开心时，及川摆着黑脸把他拉走，把他堵在紧急通道质问自己为什么跟那位女医生走那么近。岩泉至始至终都不会忘记他那张脸，因为他质问完他就直接打他腹部。

“好痛！”及川捂住腹部，委屈地说，“小岩你干嘛打我？”

“你的脑洞为什么这么大！”岩泉直接朝他吼，“一个月你就为了这样的事情把我拉到这，已经有五次了！而且她是Beta好吗！”

及川小声嘀咕，“谁知道你……”

“嗯？你有什么疑惑？”岩泉蹦起青筋，本身这两个星期待着急诊科就有点睡眠不足，脾气超容易爆发，及川的发言无疑火上加火，“你今晚直接睡沙发吧。”

“！别啊小岩，”及川大喊，“你今天好不容易晚上不带班！”

岩泉双手交叉在胸前，“那你还无理取闹啊？”

“不不不。”

“那你给我回家，或者在我办公室待着，”岩泉摸摸及川的脑袋，“我很快就下班了。”

及川如同家猫狗一样特别乖顺，“那你让我抱抱你。”

岩泉叹了口气，张开手臂，看向及川。及川立马扑了过来，在他颈侧蹭了许久，又在他后颈处嗅了一下，如同狗宣誓领地咬了下去。“嘶——”岩泉抽痛了一下，但他没有反抗，摸了摸及川的后脑勺，象征性地警告了一下，“你不要给我咬太狠，我等会还要交班……唔。”

“没事，晚几分钟你的同事也不会发现的。”

岩泉看着在他颈侧蹭来蹭去的“大型狗”，不耐烦地蹙眉，但他没有说出拒绝的话——他们已经有半个月没有见面了。岩泉自己也打自心底地渴望着与及川做一些亲密的事，但这半个月他忙于急诊而黑白颠倒，及川也忙着审月底的文稿，实在空闲不出来。

虽然隔着紧急通道的门，但能隐约听到窸窣的滚轮声、稚嫩的问声、机械的叫号声……但这些声音，早已被陷入情热的两人给忽略。不知道何时从温情的亲吻，转变为炽热的啃吮。理智早已不知道丢到哪去，所有的感觉集中在交缠的唇和游走身上的手上。

“这里唔……哈……是公、公共唔……场合呃——！”

“那你小声点。”

岩泉听及川那话就知道他就完全没有打算停手，顿时暴躁了，“你唔！”及川在他要开口训人的一瞬间立马抵住他的唇，舌尖趁机滑了进去，在他的口腔搅和到让他完全没有能力去思考时，手指在下面开始故意搞出令他羞耻的水声，在这样的封闭空旷的楼梯口里，水声放大，让他下意识蜷缩身子。可及川偏偏就不如他意，单手禁锢他双手往上拉，迫使他伸直背脊，“你看……你都发情了。”

“本……本身就唔、快到呃……”

“那你知道自己快到了，”及川一个挺身激得岩泉泪腺不受控制地释放出一些涙，“为什么还跟那女的靠这么近？”

“嗯……她、Beta好……吗？你能不能唔……”

“不行，我就是吃醋了。”及川又俯身吻住满脸通红的岩泉，“你说，要不要惩罚你一下？嗯？”

岩泉早已被及川弄得快进入发情期，实在没有精力去听清及川讲了什么，于是他就敷衍地应了一声，但他没想到就这么随意一应，让他一星期下不了地。

“……你为什么不告诉我。”

“啊？”岩泉一脸疑惑地看着他，“要告诉你什么？”

及川看到岩泉一脸“你又发什么疯”的表情，忍不住大吼，“你为什么老要瞒着我？”

“额……”岩泉心虚地撇开视线，打算转移话题，然而及川立马识破，抓住他的肩膀，“你是不是被人给咬了。”虽然说的是问句，可及川的眼神和语气告诉着岩泉，他已经知道了。

“我不是怕你担心……”

“能不担心吗！”及川即使知道他没有任何事情，可是他一闻到岩泉身上别的Alpha的信息素，Alpha那与身具有的占有欲让他忍不住火气，“你一个Omega就不能跟其他Alpha远一点吗！医院里就没有别的医生吗！”

“你干嘛凶我啊！！！”岩泉自己经历那件事就心里后怕加上前段时间被及川时不时索要让他发情期有些提前，因此被及川这么吼，本身因快要到发情期而陷入低沉，心底的委屈一下子涌了上来，眼泪不受控制地润湿眼眶，岩泉背过身，默默地用手背抹去。

及川被岩泉的涙水给吓得完全么有想发脾气的心思，手忙脚乱地抓住纸巾，在空中快速甩出一张纸巾想给岩泉擦掉。可岩泉就是背对着他，不让他看到自己这么难堪的一面。

及川现才醒悟过来：岩泉毕竟是人，更也是一位Omega——虽然他平常表现出来与Beta男毫无差别。在这个对Omega有歧视的世界，他顶着众多不善的视线才走到了现在的位子，他何尝是没有压力？当时出现这样的意外，在急诊室的他能坐视不管吗？

及川内心其实都清楚，岩泉是非常有职业精神，即使自己是Omega，他也跟其他人一样，对每一个病人矜矜业业。

这是属于岩泉他自己独有的责任与骄傲。

但及川内心还是非常自私地希望自己的Omega不要受到伤害，遇到问题第一时间不是想着自己扛下来再想要不要告诉他，而是先躲在他自己身后，让他有机会笑着跟他说，有我在呢，我们一起面对。

可是没有如果。

及川从小就知道岩泉骨子里就带有不服输的气息。他现在还记得，当岩泉自己知道自己分化成Omega后，眉头都不带皱一下，冷淡地哦了一句表示自己知道后就一笔带过了。

要不是及川当晚听见轻微地抽噎声。出于担心，拉开岩泉被窝的一角，不小心撞见满脸泪痕，通红眼眶的岩泉，他险些就认为岩泉真的没有任何事。

及川没办法地叹了口气，从背后环抱住岩泉，“我错了，可是你能不能不要一味地自己扛下来。”我会心疼啊。

即使你自己觉得躲在一角，独自默默舔伤口，乐观地感觉它自己会愈合，同时拒绝任何人对你产生同情，像刺猬永远把尖锐的刺对着别人不让别人在这时候靠近你。但我总有一天会发现，看到的那一瞬间仍会心一绞，即使知道面前有刺也会不顾一切冲上前，慌乱地蹲下身给你吹吹气，恨不得这些伤能转移到我身上，你永远都能毫发无伤。

然而岩泉这时候没有任何精力去思考及川背后的意思，他仍背对着及川，瘦削的背脊隐隐颤抖，他一边抽噎一边打着嗝无厘头地抱怨，“值班跟呃！别的医生呃！聊天又不是呃……我的呃！错。”

“是是是，对不起啊宝贝，都是我的错，不应该凶你，”及川轻轻拍岩泉的背，“我没有生你和那Beta女聊天的气。”

“你都呃！记得她……她是……bate女呃！”岩泉打着哭嗝， 见及川脾气软了下来，忍不住委屈地抱怨起来。

我每次过去都看到你跟她在一起聊天，我能不记得吗。及川内心这么说，到嘴边却硬生生拐了个弯，“没有啊，我不记得啊宝贝。”

“那你还……在不在呃！……我的工作上……指、指手画脚。”

“好好好。”及川答应的速度简直让人怀疑是否化身成忠犬。

“那你呃！今晚……睡……睡沙发！”

“‘好……？！”及川立马不同意了，抱紧岩泉，“别啊小岩，你舍得让着我谁在那吗？”

这时候岩泉也缓过来了，但他想到刚才自己哭得像个怂包顿时羞耻得不行，理直气壮地反驳，“怎、怎么不行了！……你、你要干什么！

“喂！混蛋及唔……”

“砰——”

佛曰：非礼勿听，非礼勿视。

至于及川吃醋该怎么解决？看看岩泉明天能不能下地就知道。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 再次祝茶茶森日快乐ww说实话这个题材我很早就想写了，尤其看到前段时间的医闹后的法律，就更想写了。  
> 我想起我之前看到一篇知乎里的文章，我到现在还记得他对答主说他对自己前任说的那句话，“如果你想吃东西，我做给你；如果你想去看世界，我陪你去，你不用怕穷，我这辈子会挣足钱，我的钱包里，永远都有你那一份。你什么都不用管，你只要快乐，无忧无虑。一切，有我。”  
> 这个是我当时写及川心理描写的射影，我当时候看到这句话可是春心荡漾，我不管这个答主与那大叔的故事是不是真的，反正如果这辈子有一个人这么跟我讲我估计会觉得这辈子跟他在一起也是值得的……嗯哼，扯远了。  
> 我理解的及川是懂岩泉的坚强，同时也是心疼他的。就像岩泉看到及川好强的一直发球的时候，用自己的方式关心及川。  
> 我只想说，我给你们九块不用找，快去结婚啊！！！  
> 最后我还再说一遍，茶茶生日快乐！恭喜你也步入奔三的礼程哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
